onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Faust
Faust (フォースト, Fōsuto), originally known as the Fully Autonomic Unmanned Systems Taskmaster, is the doctor and first Bishop of the Checkmate Pirates. He is a biological computer created by World Government scientists, turned to piracy by the rebellious spirit of the Checkmate Pirate crew. Appearance Faust is mainly a large pool of slime, primordial soup. He's charcoal black, and the majority of his body is contained within a large, ornate urn. The urn is very strong, as it is carved from a solid block of Kairoseki, as the World Government scientists who created him wanted to protect him well. Because Kairoseki emits the same energy as the sea, it resonates with the primordial soup that Faust is made of and increases his brainpower. Faust tends to rise out and form a generally humanoid head, torso, and arms from the gel. His eyes and mouth are thin slits, only slightly darker indentations, without any actual eyes or mouth to speak of. His eyes and mouth look very similar to each other, being small crescents only differing in that the mouth is in a smile and the eyes are the reverse. He was created by government scientists under the documents left by Doctor Vegapunk. It was a short step between cyborg biological engineering and the desire to create a completely artificial human, a homunculus. To put it bluntly, the project failed. Faust has all the basic components of a body, like the amino acids and genetic material, which he can temporarily use to create body parts out of his sludge, but they dissolve quickly. He was redesigned into a biological computer, and was used to store government data until he became more enlightened. Personality A biological computer, Faust is exceedingly intelligent and brilliant. Because of his unusual body having transcended most necessities of human life, he is somewhat proud and haughty toward beings unlike him. Nonetheless, he is friendly and playful toward those he calls his friends. In all, he acts somewhat like a very smart, self-obsessed child. His genius is undeniable though, having spent decades processing all the knowledge of the World Government, as well as reading great works of literature and philosophy. Unlike many brooding minds, he's more the type to boast about this knowledge, and he enjoys putting himself in a position of higher standing. This is fine for the crew though, since Faust's idea of making himself look good is to rescue them from danger, something they appreciate very much. Relationships Crew Despite seeing himself as a higher being than the humans (and mermen) that the crew are made of, Faust enjoys their company. He remains mostly static in his room and pot, so he appreciates any company he gets. Rayden managed to put in a series of thin tubes lining the corners of all the rooms, which enables Faust to travel more easily through the ship and be more active with the crew. Lucia Faust and Lucia have an interesting symbiotic relationship. For Lucia's benefit, Faust's computing capabilities can relay an extensive list of information rapidly so that Lucia can build a mental map of her environment and target, down to specifics such as distance, velocity, wind speed, etc. With these quick calculations, Lucia is able to shoot with incredible accuracy. On the flip side, because of her blindness Lucia does not have an instant first impression of Faust based on his appearance, so she judges him for what his personality is like as opposed to what he is. Shiro and Kuro Initially Faust was unamused by the two younger members' antics, knocking things over and being a nuisance. However, their youthful excitement is a refreshing change for Faust, having spent a long time in a government laboratory away from friendly human contact. Abilities His gelatinous, amorphous body can be extended and shaped to suit his needs. This doesn't mean that he can create weapons by shaping his body, since he's still the same soft goo. He's more like a viscous liquid Logia user, except that he has no original form and he cannot produce an infinite amount of himself. When striking with enough mass, his long reach can do some damage to foes, and his manipulation of his body is good for entrapment. His quality of primordial soup enables him to dissolve and assimilate all organic matter, going so far as to turn his body acidic to effectively digest an enemy. He also obtains information from a target's genetic material. If he really has to, he can even do a handstand and lift up his pot, which he can then use for battle. This is difficult for him though because it is very heavy, and he prefers not to. He prefers not to fight at all, actually. Another ancillary ability of his related to his initial composition as a homunculus is that because of the random biological material inside of him, Faust is capable of extensive repairs on the human body. Between instantly replenishing blood loss to a long, arduous process of reconnecting broken neurons, Faust is capable of healing the human body by becoming the human body. The downside to this is that given Faust's own instability, the repaired material may not be stable either. If repaired in a few minutes, organs may only last a few days or even hours. Month-long processes may allow reparations to last for years. But if the repairs break down spontaneously, they can damage the body irreparably. Following the temporary disbandment of the Checkmate Pirates where each member engaged in individual training, Faust was tutored by a tanuki who had startling knowledge of medical practice. There wasn't a great deal the doctor could teach Faust about healing the sick, because Faust often bypassed traditional methods of antibiotic herbs and such and went straight for the source, but the tanuki was able to teach Faust a great deal about himself. The doctor was a Zoan fruit user who had an exceptional mastery of his transformations, and studying his research Faust was able to reverse-engineer those findings to be pertinent to his own unstable body. By rapidly rewriting his own genetic code, combining key features of formidable biological specimens, Faust is now able to transform into a number of different forms. His transformations only last three minutes before requiring about ten minutes to reconstruct the code (which he can do in downtime, having several to choose from before a conflict begins) but the transformations themselves are limited only by his imagination and the limits of physical biology. Attacks: Genesis (ジェネシス,'' Jeneshisu''): Faust's standard technique in which he changes the mysterious fluid in his body into more humanoid body parts of his choosing. This is usually used to create bones and muscle to make arms that he can use more forcefully than his goop. He also uses this in his medical practices to recreate lost blood or organs for his crewmates. The formed cells may deconstruct at any time, so it is dangerous to rely on the technique too much. Digestion (消化, Shouka): Faust activates the enzymes in his body to turn it acidic and wears away at the opponent. It is no more damaging that stomach acid, so it's not as though the target instantly dissolves. It can cause burns and heavier damage if the target does not escape quickly. Analysis (分析, Bunseki): After Digesting a small portion of the target's organic matter, Faust can analyze their genetic sequence from the matter and this goes a long way to finding the strengths and weaknesses of the analyzed target. This technique is also what Faust uses to calculate Lucia's shot specifics, which is much more of an accurate estimation process than actual analysis. Jar Kenpo '''(瓶拳法, ''Kame Kenpo''): This is a martial art style Faust has developed capitalizing on his hard, heavy jar made of Kairoseki. Because the jar is troublesome to lug around for motion, it is easier to swing it through the air and then follow it. The jar is unbreakable, and is very effective at striking Logia users due to its Kairoseki content. : '''Jar Comet (瓶彗星, Kame Suisei): Faust creates arms and flips himself up, pushing his jar into the air. He extends his body to push it high up, then allows it to fall down in a sort of suplex upon his opponent. : Jar Strike (瓶打撃, Kame Dageki): Similar to Jar Bomb, except instead of using his body to shoot his jar into the air, instead Faust keeps it about level with himself and propels it directly forward to ram into the opponent. : Jar Turtle (瓶亀, Kame Kame): A defensive technique where Faust grabs one handle on his urn and pulls it over, covering himself like a turtle shell. Since Faust is not easily harmed, this doesn't really help him too much. However, it's very good for defending his crewmates, especially since Faust can seep out from underneath and continue to battle. This techniques name is a bit of a pun, since Kame can mean both turtle and pot. : Post-Training: Mutation (変化, Henka): The basis for Faust's transformations. He has to actively write his own genetic code, which takes about five minutes if he already knows what he's doing (creating a new form can take weeks or months, while minor changes take substantiall less time.) Keeping the blueprints on reserve, he can trigger a catalyst within himself to mutate and take a new form for three minutes. : Mutation: Path of the Sea (変化: 海系, Henka: Umi-Kei): One of Faust's most-used forms, this is a tall amphibious creature with a long, streamlined head and long limbs. His hands and feet are webbed and he has a powerful finned tail. Like an octopus, his skin can change color and texture to render him invisible in the right terrain. Extremely fast, he's lethal in underwater close combat with sharp claws and sharp teeth. : Mutation: Path of the Land (変化: 地系, Henka: Chi-Kei): This form is shaped more like a bear, though his body is covered in sharp quills and instead of padded hands he has thick clawed fingers like a gorilla. His skin is exceedingly tough. Fairly slow-moving but powerfully muscular, this form's defense is augmented by Faust's healing skill and ensures that his heavy offense can break down anything in its path. : Mutation: Path of the Sky (変化: 空系, Henka: Sora-Kei): This is an aerial form that looks superficially like a predatory bird, but his four wings are membranous like a bat's. With bat ears, eagle eyes, and a bee's sense of smell, Faust has an unparalleled sense of his surroundings and the speed to hunt down what he's tracking. His offensive power in this form is limited to envenomed talons which are designed to weaken and hinder more than main, but with speed in the attack it's not weak. History Formation of the Checkmate Pirates: The Checkmate Pirates came together on Hayward D. Rockefeller's home island of Deepwater Island. Faust was aboard the ship that was sent for by the World Noble, first leaving Marineford to pick up the Admiral who was vacationing at the Sabaody Archipelago, then moving through the Calm Belt into the nearby East Blue. Because of his knowledge and high efficiency, he was able to guide the ship at high speed to its destination. On the trip he encountered the stowaway Haiiro. He raised the alarm, forcing Haiiro to hide in a storage room and encounter the second stowaway, Rayden. Later on, as the budding pirate crew was making its way down the beach, Faust ordered the Marines on board the ship to fire a cannon into the beach, set sail, and then abandon the ship. He told them it was an order from the Admiral, and they obeyed. In fact he had changed his mind about the interesting crew, and was doing his best to hinder the Marines and facilitate their escape. He then informed them as they boarded the ship that the Admiral had ordered all Marine ships to converge upon that one, and suggested that they switch to the World Noble's ship also sailing out. Mel returned from the other ship carrying a badly wounded Arthur, who Faust was able to patch up easily with a little help from Kuro and Rayden. To draw the attention of the Marine ships sailing, Lucia fired the ship's cannon which hit thanks to Faust's specific instructions. Rayden then carried him over to the other ship, and he was dubbed a Bishop of the Checkmate Pirates by Arthur. Trivia *Faust's name comes from the eponymous character who made a deal with the devil for long life and intellect, and who also interacted with a homunculus. *Faust seems very proud of his pot, as when he is not working or researching he is often polishing it. The pot (and in fact anything he touches) is very clean, because he can eat away all the bacteria on it. *Faust has no favorite or least favorite food. At mealtimes he acts as a sort of garbage disposal, and the rest of the crew scrapes inedible remains into him to be assimilated into more gel for his body. *Faust (the character) was created by me, Nettlekid. Category:Checkmate Pirates Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Homunculi Category:Pirates